


Drinking Yourself To Death

by wickedradical



Series: -1000 Word Homestuck Drabbles [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunk Rose, Rose pov, Wrong, davesprite being only technically, drinking makes the problems go away right, since this takes place in his old timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/wickedradical
Summary: You never intended on drinking yourself to death! Just… To get as close as possible to dying.





	

You never intended on drinking yourself to death! Just… To get as close as possible to dying.

Did it really matter anyhow? This was a dead end timeline you was stuck in, and for more reasons than one. John and Jade were dead and gone, and while you and Dave had originally thought that an inconsequential fact, it was proving to be more and more important as the game dragged on.

To think that SBURB, this wretched parody of your old universe, had started out as a mere game! You would be laughing even if you wasn’t near pass-out drunk. It was almost- no, it _was_ \- hilarious!

In your run of the mill, _normal_ , harmless video game, after death you could easily be revived. But then again, this was no normal game, now was it? The only part that was even really _remotely_ funny anymore was the fact that somewhere, someone, whoever had invented this _stupid_ game was undeniably getting a laugh out of your situation.

You, Rose Lalonde, were one mere _shell_ of your former self. While you had once prided yourself upon being particularly sophisticated(even being raised in your circumstance, by an incompetent woman you you could barely call ‘mother’, under nigh nonexistent scrutiny), you were now as slobberingly inebriated as the guardian you hated. You were sure Dave would appreciate the irony.

As least he was doing okay, even under the crushing weight of all that had happened.

Well, at least you assumed he was? He seemed fine at a glance, and you’d hardly had the time to spare to actually have a decent conversation with him. For at first you were busy trying to beat the game, having fully abandoned the rules long ago. But when destroying things with your dark magic had had no effect whatsoever(at least in getting closer to your goal), you had given up.

Fancy that! Rose Lalonde, _giving up_. You stifled another chuckle at the thought.

Your powers were useless in furthering the game’s progress, and while you and Dave had discussed not leaving the timeline until it was absolutely certain there was nothing left to do, you wouldn’t be surprised if he was planning on leaving any day now.

After all, he actually had the _power_ to.

All you were useful for anymore was idle conversation, and perhaps a good laugh, if your sense of humor was skewed enough to laugh at the drunk. Dave had never laughed, not sincerely at least.

The first time you’d showed up absolutely sloshed, he’d given you a wide berth, and you could practically _feel_ the uneasiness in the air. Gradually, he’d grown more used to it and had accepted it as a fact of reality.

John was dead.

Jade was (most likely) dead.

You were out of your mind.

It wasn’t called a doomed timeline for nothing, you supposed.

At first he’d tried to get you to stop, arguing that he needed you in your best frame of mind, your sharp thinking skills and all, to beat the game. Then he’d given you disapproving looks that easily passed though his glasses. No matter how dark and obscuring they were, you would _never_ forget the disappointment in his red eyes.

Then came the pity.

These more recent days, he didn’t ask you to try anything new at all. As far as you were concerned, you were useless. He was just now realizing that, it seemed.

But at least you weren’t the only one!

He’d just contacted you, warning you that he was going to leave.

The timeline would disappear, and you with it.

Dave apologized, saying that he couldn’t take you with him, but suggested that you could take a nap in stead of facing that. And normally you’d disagree, rebutting that facing the hard things in life were what helped you grow as a person.

But giving these extenuating circumstances, you would be doing no growing, so the point was moot. Besides, what with your raging headache(that conversation has sobered you up real quick), a nap sounded absolutely _amazing_.

You were half tempted to have another drink, but you didn’t want to be mid sip in the middle of Dave wrecking the timeline. God knows what would happen, but whatever did, you felt nauseous enough that you could puke. You doubted reality splitting itself and throwing away an active timeline would do much good.

So you set down your glass and set off towards your bed. No reason not to get comfy before the end of the world was upon you, however peaceful or chaotic it turned out to be.

An imp tried to block your path, but you sorted past it with an idle giggle. Sure, those monsters were pesky, but were nowhere near being the game’s worst trouble.

The worst trouble, you realized with an unabashed grin, was probably how much you had changed.

Watch out, nonexistence, here comes Rose Lalonde!

**Author's Note:**

> prompt generator gave me the first line  
> i was originally going to do roxy after game over but i feel like it wouldnt be fitting  
> since shed seeing the error of her drinking ways and all  
> knowing that even if all her friends were dead drinking wouldnt fix any of it  
> so rose happened!  
> still not the alpha timeline though
> 
> i think this is the first time ive written rose  
> or at least from her point of view  
> but yeah  
> hope you enjoyed kids


End file.
